SD L1
by Aphonic
Summary: I am trying to save the world and not run people over. Unlike you.


Davis, Kari, and TK walked through the forest with their Digimon. "Back again, "Davis mumbled and continued walking with Veemon by his side. "Davis, I know you missed us. Come on! Just say it," Veemon smiled. Davis smiled and answered, "Fine, Veemon. I missed you."   
"What's that?" TK looked up and listened. A voice could be heard through the forest. "Who is it?" Kari asked. "It could be why you three were sent here." Patamon suggested. "You mean the enemy?" Gatomon remarked. "Could be." Patamon said. "I know that voice." Davis yelled.   
Davis started running toward the voice. The others followed, calling for him. "Davis!" Kari yelled as he stopped. The group walked up beside him. "Tae!" Davis called.   
The girl turned, her choppy blonde hair fell to her shoulders and framed her blue eyes. She wore a green tank-top and black pants. A black cat laid on the other side of her, her eyes alert and ready. "Davis, what are you doing here?" She demanded.  
"Me? What are you doing here, Tae?" Davis answered back, his voice thick with anger. "I don't know. I am trying to save the world and not run people over. Unlike you." Tae smirked. "Tae, you know it wasn't my fault," Davis lowered his voice, "You were closer when she was killed."   
"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen." Tae shook her head and bent down on her knees. The black cat jumped up and in front of her and hissed, "Go away." Davis nodded and turned. Veemon fell in pace behind him. TK and Kari hesistated then followed Davis with their Digimon.  
  
"Who was that, Davis?" Kari asked. "An old friend of mine. Tae Yuukei." Davis answered, not bothering to turn around and look at the others. "What happened?" TK chimed in with another question. "That was the result of bad history."  
"What kind of history?" Kari asked. Gatomon and Patamon stood behind Davis alongside of TK and Kari and Veemon was on the side of Davis. "I don't need you two butting into my buisness." Davis spun around and glared at the group. "If I wanted to tell you anything, I would have!" He walked and pushed through the two. Veemon blinked and joined him. Kari turned to follow but TK grabbed her shoulder. "He needs some time by himself."  
  
Davis sat against a tree. "Davis, what was that all about?" Veemon demanded, his voice was careful and planned. "Really bad history." Davis answered, his eyes focused on the ground, "Can you keep a secret, Veemon?" Veemon nodded and sat down beside Davis.  
"It was when we were five. You know, Tae and I. She was more competive than me and beat me at every sport that we played. It was after practice and her dad and her little sister, Lia, came to pick us up. Her dad had to make an errand and we had to watch Lia." Davis took a deep breath. "What happened?" Veemon urged.   
  
"What should we do?" Patamon asked. "Do you think they are alright?" TK and Kari exchanged glances and the silence continued. "TK?" Kari broke in. TK lifted his head and turned to Kari, "What?" Kari took a deep breath. "That girl, Tae, looked like you. Like a female you."  
"What?" TK exclaimed. "She is right, TK." Gatomon chipped in. TK nodded slowly, as if thinking about the idea. "I guess she did. It's a little strange." Kari opened her mouth to protest but Gatomon said, "A little strange?" Kari nodded, "It was like twins."  
"Should we go home without Davis?" TK asked. "I say we try to find that girl and take her to your house. If she is your twin, your mom would have to say something!" Kari smiled at her idea. "No!" TK yelled, "She is not my twin. Why wouldn't my mom say anything?"  
"Because she didn't want you to know?" Patamon suggested and Kari nodded. "Fine. Let's find Tae and take her to my house. Shouldn't we find Davis?" TK agreed reluctantly. Gatomon scanned the other's faces and said, "Davis will be alright. He has Veemon."   
"Is that supposed to make us feel better, Gatomon?" TK asked and the others laughed. "Let's go!" Kari yelled. "To find Tae!" Patamon echoed behind her and the group started off into the forest.  
  
"BlackTailmon?" Tae stood up and looked around. "Hey! Where did you go?" She took a step forward and continued to scan the area. "This isn't funny. Where are you?"   
A Digimon jumped out from behind a tree. He resembled a wolf on its hind legs with long claws and fangs. A slender tail with a sharp claw on swings behind him. In his hands, BlackTailmon has her head bowed. Tae stepped backwards and yelled. "Hush, Tataeru Yuukei! Or your friend dies!" The Digimon threatened and glared at the young girl.   
"How do you know my name?" Tae yelled and brought her fists together. "I know all about you and your friends. Davis, TK, and Kari. I know your secret promises and everyone elses." The Digimon smirked and pointed to the path in the forest. "Here comes Kari and TK. Davis won't come. He hates you. By the way, my name is Poimon." Poimon threw BlackTailmon on the ground and disappeared.  
Kari, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon run up behind Tae as she picked up BlackTailmon. "Are you okay?" Kari asked from behind her. "Go away." Tae glared at the ground. "Wait!" Kari stepped foward, "We need you to come to TK's house. You look like him."  
"He could look like me." Tae said and turned around, BlackTailmon in her arms. "Fine. I will go." Tae returned to her glare. "Thank you." Kari smiled.   
  
  
  



End file.
